Un Mañana Mejor
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Se acabó, esta maldita guerra que duró 15 infernales años, al fin terminó. todos están felices de que al fin nos hayamos librado de los monstruos de pesadilla que nos atormentaban, pero yo no puedo evitar pensar en todos aquellos que hemos perdido. pero gracias a la mujer que amo, puedo ver hacia adelante, puedo ver un mejor mañana. En honor al décimo aniversario de la saga.


**UN MAÑANA MEJOR**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí traigo un One-Shot de Gears of War que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y que hoy me animo a subir.**

 **¿Saben por qué? ¡POR EL DÉCIMO ANIVERSARIO DE LA FRANQUICIA! (tiro confeti y soplo espanta suegras) y como yo soy un fanático de esos videojuegos, no podía quedarme cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada y por eso decidí hacer esta historia en su honor.**

 **Todo será contado desde el punto de vista de Marcus Fénix y esto ocurrirá entre los sucesos del GOW3 y del 4 (Sin dar Spoliers sobre este claro está) ya que no todos han jugado este último.**

 **Ya basta de blablablá y empecemos. La franquicia de Gears of War fue creada por la Epic Games y Cliff Blenzinski, ahora le pertenece a la The Coalition que es la encargada de seguir con la saga, pero esta historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad.**

Terminó… ya todo terminó. Esta maldita guerra que duró 15 infernales años… al fin se acabó.

Siendo sincero, jamás pensé que este día llegaría y que mucho menos nosotros los humanos resultáramos los ganadores. Siempre creí que el último ápice de humanidad encontraría su final en una última y desesperada batalla por sobrevivir haciéndole frente a hordas interminables de esas putas, asquerosas y sanguinarias bestias que han hecho de nuestras vidas un maldito infierno.

Si hace un mes me hubiesen dicho que encontraríamos la forma de acabar con todos esos monstruos de un solo golpe y darle un futuro esperanzador a los pocos humanos que quedan, le habría dicho al que me dijo eso que se volvió loco y se convirtió una de las tantas personas que ha perdido todo ápice de cordura al presenciar los peores horrores de la guerra.

Pero aquí estoy, en un bar "celebrando" nuestro triunfo sobre nuestros enemigos. Cole era el centro de atención festejando a lo grande y haciendo reír a todos con su encantadora aptitud y forma de expresarse, los más jóvenes lo admiraban y le dedicaban toda clase de cumplidos.

Después vi a Clayton, sin su inseparable casco puesto, haciendo competencias de bebidas junto con Jace, Dizzy, ese tal Alarcón y otros más. Estaban que se caían inconscientes por tomar tanto y el cuarto empezó a exclamar muchas tonterías, se subió en la mesa para cantar y bailar haciendo reír a los demás, en especial a sus amigos y unos soldados que son de ese pueblo de South Park.

Todos celebraban excepto yo. Miraba fijamente el líquido del vaso que tenía en mi mano derecha. Veía mi reflejo inexpresivo en él. Tal vez hayamos ganado la guerra por el destino de nuestro planeta Sera y por el de cada uno de los humanos que lo habitamos, ¿Pero a qué costo?

Casi toda la humanidad fue aniquilada, el planeta está prácticamente destruido, los que quedamos tenemos mucho que reconstruir, mucho porqué lamentarnos, en especial por aquellos que han caído. Ya sean parejas, compañeros, madres, padres, hijos, amigos… hermanos que han muerto de alguna forma u otra.

Cierro los ojos soltando un suspiro y al abrirlos veo en mi trago no mi cara, sino la de mi camarada y mi hermano con su pelo estilo militar, corta barba y esa sonrisa de confianza que siempre tenía antes de que perdiera a la única persona que le daba una motivación para luchar y seguir adelante

-Así es como siempre te recordaré Dom… ojalá estuvieras aquí para celebrar. Pero ahora estás en un lugar mejor junto con María, Carlos y tus hijos recibiendo la felicidad que tanto te merecías- de un sorbo me tomo mi bebida para luego soltar un pesado suspiro de tristeza.

No pienso solo en él y en su familia, a la que yo también consideraba la mía, sino también en los otros seres cercanos que he perdido y dieron su vida o hicieron algún sacrificio para que el resto pudiera seguir adelante. Como Tai, Barrick, Anthony, Benjamín… papá.

Tantos amigos y camaradas que he tenido y he perdido con el paso del tiempo. Cuando pensamos que al fin conseguimos la paz luego de 70 años de conflicto durante las Guerras del Péndulo y los bandos de la Colación de Gobiernos Organizada y la Unión de Repúblicas Independientes llegaron a un acuerdo para evitar más derramamiento de sangre, aparecieron sin previo aviso nuevos enemigo que harían parecer esas 7 décadas un simple paseo por un prado de flores.

Los Locust. Seres de pesadilla cuya sed de sangre y salvajismo al momento de luchar solo era comparable con el horror que engendraba en los corazones de toda aquella persona que tuviera la horrida desgracia de cruzarse en su camino y caer en sus garras. No bromeaba cuando dije que hay muchas personas que han perdido la cordura por los horrores de la guerra, ya que los que han visto su lado más feo y experimentado en carne propia lo que son capaces de hacer, desearían estar muertos para nunca más sufrir por todo lo que ellos les han hecho.

Podría decirse que los afortunados no son los que hemos logrado sobrevivir, sino los que ya han muerto debido a que estos no tienen que lidiar con las horribles repercusiones tanto físicas y mentales causadas por esas putas bestias.

¿Cuántas veces no he tenido pesadillas con ellos arrebatándome lo que más quería? Y lo peor es que casi todos esos malos sueños se hicieron una desdichada y puta realidad.

No lo digo solo por Dom quien se sacrificó para que mis otros amigos y yo pudiéramos sobrevivir, sino por mi padre, Adam Fénix. En incontables ocasiones había soñado intentando rescatarlo de las garras de esos monstruos pero siempre fallaba una y otra vez de alguna forma.

Era un científico muy inteligente y gracias a sus inventos los soldados de la Coalición de Gobiernos Organizados, también conocida como la COG, pudimos ganarle a la Unión de Repúblicas Independientes llamada URI. También creó las armas necesarias para pelear contra los Locust, siendo el Láncer Motosierra el arma insignia de los soldados durante este conflicto.

Las pesadillas más frecuentes sobre él están totalmente basadas en un hecho real. Yo debía cuidar un puesto importante pero al descubrir que él estaba siendo atacado por los Locust desobedecí las órdenes e hice todo posible para salvarlo. Ya había perdido a mi madre ¡NO PODÍA PERDERLO A ÉL TAMBIÉN! Pero fallé miserablemente en el intento.

Eso me costó 4 años en prisión hasta que fui liberado por Dom. Aun cuando parecía estar muerto, él siguió siendo de mucha ayuda para poder derrotar a esos despiadados monstruos del infierno.

De alguna manera pudo infiltrarse en las computadoras y ordenadores de los Locust diciendo que si hundíamos Jacinto, la única ciudad que estaba a salvo de sus ataques, inundaríamos el hogar de ellos, la Hondonada, para así ahogarlos y ponerle fin a la guerra a costa de sacrificar nuestra última morada.

Al principio eso pareció tener resultado y aparentemente los Locust fueron derrotados. Todos celebramos de la misma manera en como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

Desgraciadamente, el destino tiene un retorcido sentido del humor ya que al igual y como pasó con las Guerras del Péndulo, poco después de finalizar la guerra contra esas mierdas apareció un nuevo enemigo aún más letal que nos daría el último golpe para acabar con toda esperanza de vivir una era de paz: Los Lambets.

La principal razón por la cual se llevó a cabo las Guerras del Péndulo fue porque el planeta estaba pasando por una crisis energética hasta que se descubrió un combustible natural amarillo que brillaba llamado Imulsión y todos se pelearon para quedarse con él. Los Lambets al principio eran Locust "normales" que al tener contacto con esa sustancia durante mucho tiempo mutan y se vuelven bestias más horribles y peligrosas de lo que ya eran y que matan tanto a humanos como a los Locust no han sido mutados o infectados por ella.

En realidad los Lambets fueron los responsables de que los Locust invadieran la superficie de Sera y lucharan contra nosotros los humanos debido a que como ellos les estaba quitando lentamente sus dominios en el subsuelo, los llevaron a tomar la decisión de apoderarse de la superficie y erradicarnos para ponerse a salvo y formar un nuevo hogar sobre nuestros cadáveres.

Lo que es MUY irónico ya que el combustible por el que tanto peleamos ¡Fue el causante de llevar a la humanidad a su casi total aniquilación! En serio el destino tiene un humor bien bizarro.

Sin embargo, papá tenía una última carta del triunfo con la que esta vez sí podríamos vencer tanto a los Locust que no murieron por la inundación de la Hondonada como a los Lambet. Él no murió como lo había creído durante tantos años, sino que fue tomado como prisionero por el estúpido presidente Prescott y confinado en una isla oculta en dónde trabajaba con otros científicos en la creación de una máquina que podía destruir tanto a los Locust como a los Lambets.

Luego de sortear un sinfín de obstáculos, al fin llegué hasta su laboratorio y estuvimos cara a cara. No negaré la emoción que sentí al tenerlo frente a mí, ambos teníamos mucho que decirle al otro. Pero no había tiempo para sentimentalismos ya que él debía activar su máquina cuanto antes.

Y luego de otra ardua lucha haciéndole frente a los monstruos luminosos, a los Locust y a la propia reina de estos que nos atacaba montada en su gigantesco escarabajo de guerra, papá activo su máquina que creó ondas expansivas que solo afectaban a los organismos que estuvieran infectados por la Imulsión ya sea Locust y humanos.

Desgraciadamente él dijo que había experimentado consigo mismo para descubrir como erradicar la Imulsión y organismos Lambet, lo que eso significaba que se estaba volviendo uno de ellos.

¡ÉL NO PODÍA MORIR! ¡No podía volver a perderlo de nuevo! ¡Debía haber alguna forma de salvarlo! Pero fue demasiado tarde y su propia creación lo estaba matando en frente de mis ojos. Jamás olvidaré las últimas palabras que me dedicó: "Ahora vete… y vive… por mí"

Dicho esto literalmente se volvió polvo y cenizas que se desparramaron en mis manos. Estaba devastado ya que en menos de un día no solo perdí a mi mejor amigo Dom ¡Sino también al padre por el que tanto luche para salvar! ¡PEOR QUE CUALQUIERA DE LAS PESADILLAS QUE TUVE YA QUE ESTO OCURRIÓ DE VERDAD!

La reina de los Locust no murió enseguida y comenzó a denigrarlo diciendo que solo sabía inventar formas de matar y que nunca cumplía con lo que prometía. Sin vacilación alguna la apuñalé en el estómago con el cuchillo que le pertenecía a Dom para así callar su sucia boca y darle fin a los 15 años de guerra entre los humanos y Locust.

Pasé varios días hundido en una terrible depresión. No quería saber de nada y de nadie, y no me importaba si estaba vivo o no. Pero hubo alguien que evitó que quedara desmoralizado para siempre y me hizo dar cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que he perdido, aún queda un mañana por el cual valió totalmente la pena hacer todos estos esfuerzos y sacrificios.

-Marcus- ella vino hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado -¿Aún sigues de luto por ellos?- me vio con pesar.

-Se necesita más que un mes para que heridas de este tipo se curen, Anya- hablé algo tosco y sin verla. Pude oír un suspiro de tristeza de su parte pero me tomó la mano derecha, al verla de reojo divisé una pequeña sonrisa en su linda cara.

-Recuerda, Marcus. Que yo estoy aquí para lo que sea- me dijo las mismas palabras que me dedicó cuando estuvimos en la playa luego de que apuñalara a la puta reina de los Locust.

No pude evitar también esbozar una leve sonrisa. Tal vez mis peores pesadillas cómo perder a papá de nuevo y a Dom se hicieron realidad, pero mientras tenga a la mujer que tanto amo y que ha estado apoyándome de manera incondicional desde siempre, podré seguir adelante.

-¡Oigan tortolitos! No se queden ahí solitos besándose sin que nadie los mire ¡Y ÚNANSE A LA FIESTA!- nos llamó ese bufón que bailaba en la mesa y todos enfocaron sus miradas en nosotros. Algunas veces me dan ganas de ir a partirle la…

-Deja de molestar a la pareja más tierna del lugar y comencemos con una segunda ronda de bebidas- por fortuna para Anya y para mí, Cole intervino y nos salvó de este predicamento.

Los dos le agradecimos con la mirada y amañamos con irnos. Pero vimos a Samanta sentada lejos de todos con la cara apoyada en la mano derecha y tenía la mirada perdida. Al igual que a mí, la muerte de Dom le afectó mucho porque tenía fuertes sentimientos dirigidos a él.

Nosotros no fuimos los únicos en percatarnos de eso ya que el antipático de Baird se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hablarle. Eso me da gracia debido a la manera en como ambos se llevan, una relación de amor-odio, pero en la que obviamente se nota la fuerte tensión entre ambos.

Si papá me dio a mí y a todos los humanos que quedaban la oportunidad de vivir y gozar de una era paz que no hemos tenido desde antes de que comenzaran las Guerras del Péndulo, no podíamos desaprovecharla y debíamos disfrutarla al máximo. Así que a ellos dos y a todo aquella persona que tenga a ese alguien especial en su corazón, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo de la misma manera en como mi padre me la deseó a mí.

Pasaba el tiempo y la humanidad lentamente se estaba recuperando y reconstruyendo nuestra civilización. Mientras que nuestros amigos habían decidido quedarse en las grandes ciudades que se han hecho, Anya, mi ahora esposa, y yo decidimos vivir apartados de todos en una finca que le pertenecía a su familia en dónde somos muy felices y vivimos en paz junto a…

-¡PAPI!- estaba plantando un árbol y cuando estaba por echarle tierra, se acercó a mí el fruto de nuestro amor: James Dominic Fénix de solo 5 años de edad -¡Quiero ayudarte con el arbolito!- se ofreció luego de que lo cargara y apoyara en mi hombro.

-¿Ayudarme?- sonreí levemente. Mi mujer se nos acercó riendo un poco -pues comienza a echarle tierra y luego lo regamos para que crezca sano y fuerte como tú, ¿Te parece bien?-

-¡Claro papi!- con una pequeña pala comenzó a tirarle tierra al agujero con toda alegría.

Antes de hacer lo mismo saqué de un bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarme el sudor, pero mi mano se topó con el cuchillo de Dom al que atesoro tanto como si fuese de oro y diamantes.

Lo veo detenidamente para luego ver a mi hijo. Así era como él se sentía con sus hijos, una sensación de alegría y dicha que no se puede comparar con nada.

A pesar de que quería mucho a mi papá y que él también a mí, estuvo muy ausente durante una gran parte de mi infancia. Yo quiero darle a James todo el amor y cariño que un padre le puede otorgar a un hijo, asegurarse de que este crezca sano y feliz, que no cometa los mismos errores que yo he cometido y no pase por ninguno de los tormentos por los cuales Anya, yo y los demás hemos pasado.

Así que con el cuchillo gravo en el árbol las iniciales de su nombre completo: JDF, que perdurará durante muchos años más al igual que esa época de paz por la que luchamos tanto.

Siendo de noche, Cole, Baird y Sam vinieron a visitarnos como lo hacían ocasionalmente.

-… y usando mi habilidad de Trashball ¡Esquive a todos esos monstruos y pude colocar la bomba en el tallo para volarlos en pedazos!- Cole le estaba contando una de sus grandes anécdotas.

-¡WAU TÍO COLE! ¡Tú sí que eras muy hábil de joven!- James estaba muy emocionado por lo que él le contaba, cosa que nos hizo reír a todos -cuando sea grande ¡Quisiera ser un soldado Gear como tú, papá y los demás para pelear contra todo tipo de monstruos horribles!-

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por sus palabras y nuestras expresiones de buen humor cambiaron por completo. No sabe lo que dice y no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que significa ser un soldado Gear y las cosas con las que este debe lidiar.

-No digas tonterías, cielo. Recuerda que uno debe tener mucho cuidado con lo que desea- Anya le sobó el cabello e intento relajar el ambiente -¿Por qué no mejor juegas con los nuevos juguetes que el tío Baird te trajo?- le pidió para que nos dejara a solas.

-¡MUY BIEN, MAMI! ¡Vamos Jack!- se retiró seguido de Jack, el robot levitador que tanto nos ayudó a todos durante la guerra contra los Locust y Lambet, junto con unos pequeños robots humanoides y a ruedas.

-Por favor, que cambie esa aptitud cuando crezca…- pedí al frotarme las sienes con la mano diestra

-Calma, Marcus. Recuerda que es un niño y se emociona fácilmente con cualquier cosa. Ya se le quitara ese pensamiento con el tiempo- Cole me puso una mano en el hombro.

-No siempre será un niño, y si al crecer sigue mis mismos pasos…- esto era lo que más temía.

-Descuida. Los Locust y Lambet son cosa del pasado y nunca tendrá que lidiar con monstruos como ellos- ahora fue Baird el que intentó calmarme a lo que Samanta asintió.

-Espero que tengas razón, Baird. Espero que tengas razón…- la sola idea de que James se una a la nueva Coalición, me genera una inquietud y malestar que no he sentido desde esas pesadillas tan horribles que solía tener en el pasado y que han desaparecido con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Anya y yo nos dispusimos a dormir, pero primero debía ver algo importante. Estaba en una sala y detrás de un librero había una sala secreta en donde estaban unas viejas armaduras de soldados, incluyendo la mía y la de Anya, junto con varias armas.

Como ya no hay monstruos contra los que luchar, este equipamiento ya no es necesario, pero en caso de que en algún futuro aparezca una nueva amenaza, espero que la nueva generación de soldados pueda hacerle frente… y que mi hijo no se una a la nueva Coalición y sufra lo mismo que yo.

-Que duermas bien, mi dulce angelito- mi esposa le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños- yo también le di uno haciendo que se removiera y apegara su oso de peluche.

-Hasta mañana mami, hasta mañana papi- nos sonrió con ternura y lentamente cerró los ojos hasta quedar dormido, le sobé el cabello y volvió a removerse sin quitar esa tierna sonrisa.

Pese a todas las desgracias que me han pasado a mí y a los que me rodean, escenas como esta cortesía tanto de mi hijo como las demás futuras generaciones me llenan de una gran dicha y me recuerda que todo el sufrimiento por el que hemos pasado, todas esas vidas perdidas y todo el mal que se le hizo al mundo valió totalmente la pena, porque a final de cuentas logramos crear…

 _ **UN MAÑANA MEJOR…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 13/11/2016.**

 **Y eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot para celebrar el décimo aniversario de la saga de Gears of War y quien mejor que el propio Marcus Fénix para protagonizarlo y contar las cosas más importantes que han ocurrido dentro del universo de esta franquicia.**

 **Como se los dije antes, esto pasa entre el final del GOW3 y antes del inicio del GOW4 ya que obviamente no hice ningún Spolier de este último juego.**

 **Espero que mi versión de Marcus haya sido de su grado, ya que a pesar que me gustan los videojuegos de GOW, es la primera vez que hago un fic desde su punto de vista. Y también espero que esta historia atraiga a más personas al Fandom de Gears of War ya que a comparación de otros Fandoms, este está muy abandonado D:**

 **Me despido, que tengan buenas noches y por último les digo que en el pasado ya había hecho fics de Gears of War llamados: South Wars, South Wars Segunda Temporada, Por los Caídos y Hasta el Final, que tienen elementos de la franquicia que puede gustarle a varias personas ;D**


End file.
